The Mighty Dragon Slayer
by Dolphinlord
Summary: Can one young adventurer live up to his fathers glory and also avenge his fathers death at the same time? To find out you must read
1. Chapter 1

****

_**The Mighty Dragon Slayer In The World of Runescape**_

As I start the adventure I come across many problems and many foes some weaker than I some stronger. The first thing I must do is find 3 pieces to the map. As you are reading this you may be wondering what I am talking about but you will find out soon. It started as a young adventurer named Dolphinlord. When I was just 10 years old a mighty dragon named Elvarg took my father's life. He left me wounded for life it was a sight that I would never forget. That was the day that I said Elvarg would die a most painful death once I got older. I also would start the greatest quest of all.

Back to present day as an adventurer of many years I finally get my first set of rune armour the only thing missing was my weapon. The only thing I wanted was a rune battle axe the strongest thing I could wield. As I took the battle axe I looked in awe and saw that this is the weapon that I would use to kill Elvarg and end his reign of terror. Elvarg was the one dragon that my dad could never kill. My dad killed every dragon but Elvarg. My dad said that he would one day hope that I would slay Elvarg. In just a few days I would.

I am on my way I was given the first piece of the map easily all I had to do was threaten a few guards that if I didn't get what I demanded they would die. I was on my way to getting the second piece of the map. I was on my way to Ice mountain where the oracle lived. The oracle told me that "In order to find the thing I need. I must go under." While I stood there trying to think about what he said I finally got it after five hours of thinking. I went in to the Dwarven mines. There was a gate which needed a key and it turns out that I had the key the whole time. As I unlocked the door which there was an empty room behind. I looked around and said there is nothing in here that is when I saw a chest. I opened the chest and in it was 2000 gold coins and the second map piece.

I found my way down to port Sarim. There was a jail in which a goblin was in the goblin wanted 10,000 gold coins for the last map piece. I gave him the ten thousand gold coins and he gave me the map. I told him that I will kill him later. I now had all three pieces of the map. I also found a captain who would take me to the island of Crandor on which Elvarg lived in. He had a ship but it was going to cost me 2,000 gold coins I gave it to him. He then told me that the ship needed to be fixed up. Then I inspected the ship and found that there were three planks missing. In order to find planks I had to go into one of the most dreadful places in Runescape. The wilderness. That is the only place in Runescape a person can kill another person. I was very vigilant in the wilderness as I found the cabin where the planks were spread about. How ever the cabin was haunted with skeletons walking about and ghosts floating all over the place. As I gathered my last plank I was attacked by a ghost then a skeleton so I ran out of the wilderness.

I then found out that I needed 12 steel nails. I gathered 4 coal ores and 2 iron ores. I then went to the nearest refinery and made 2 steel bars. I then used a one steel bar on the anvil with a hammer and made the first 6 nails. I then did the same thing with the other steel bar and I now had 12 nails. I went back to port Sarim to talk to the captain and he let me on board and I fixed the holes. The captain went to sea with me. On my way to Crandor a storm hit us I woke up a few hours later and I was on shore. I didn't know where though. I walked on the island and I then found that I was on Crandor. I went into the mountain. There were many things in there. I had my anti fire shield on me. I had many sword fish also. As I went down I saw lesser demons and then I found that Elvarg was locked in a cage I went in and he said " So we meet again do we young Dolphinlord." I look in amazement and wonder how he knew my name. I ask him "How do you know me?" Elvarg then says " You don't remember me from your child hood. Your Father was a very good treat. I wonder if you will taste the same." I then say "You will die today if not by my hands then by the gods. May the gods have mercy on your soul. Oh wait I forgot dragons as legendary as you go to the stars. None the less I hope that Zammarock has no mercy on your soul. If not then Saradomin will have no mercy what so ever." As I lifted my battle axe Elvarg backed up I started to swing and I then Got one good shot and thwack. As stood there his head slides off the neck. I take a piece of his skin for proof and I take his head so I can mount it on my wall when I get home. I also keep another piece of his skin for proof to my friends the first piece is to get into the champions guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper Two.

I find my self on my way home when i see another Dragon fly by. I realize that it is another mighty dragon that my father never slaid. As i see it i recognise it as Elvarg's brother , Elgon, whom is even stronger than Elvarg. I decide to continue the quest to kill Elvarg's blood line. As I start to go after him I am stopped by a guard. The guarD says " If it is that dragon you are after u mus..." I just chopped off his head and he didn't finish what he was saying. How ever I feel that there will be a great consequence for what I did. THen the consequence comes Elgon flies up to me and says "Ha you are the fool who challenges me. You are also the fool who killed my brother." I say " Yes i did slay your brother and I am challenging you." "I thank you for slaying my brother he was cocky. He always said he would be the one Dragon in our Family to live forever. I want to know which body part did you keep.?" " I kept his head. I also kept some of his skin to show off to friends and the head is getting mounted on my wall." "A fine choice." " You know I was going to slay you but you are nicer and have more of a shot at the stars only on one condition." " What is it?" " You must become my pet and help kill off my enemies and help me in battle." WHAT! Me serve a human! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like that would ever happen." Its either that or you can die. You could also let me finish what I was saying." "Fine go on." " I made a deal with saradomin a while back that if i kill Elvarg i would rein the kingdom as greatest dragon slayer in the Land however this is is only if I get a dragon to obey my every order or if I slay the blood line of Elvarg. If you do obey me you are ensured a spot in the stars. How ever that is only if and only if you obey my every order for the rest of your life and mine." Fine i will be the dragon to obey your every order and gain my spot in the sky. Only on one condition and that is if you get me food and I mean actual food not bear meat or rabbit meat i mean sword fish or shark." " Sword fish i can do. Shark is one of few fish i do not yet know how to cook. Would you like a throne?" " A throne for a dragon?" " Yes. What do you want it made out of?" " What is the best metal u can make it out of?" " That would be gold." " That is a dragon's favorite of all metals and you can carve a throne for me?" 


End file.
